There is an increasing demand for renewable energy source as an alternative to the traditionally used fossil fuels. Biofuels, produced through biological processes, such as agriculture and anaerobic digestion, rather than a fuel produced by geological processes, can be used as an alternative to the fossil fuels. Currently, biofuels are produced from various sources such as, algae, cellulose-containing organic matter, plants, fungi, and the like.
However, there are various social, economic, environmental and technical issues with biofuel production and use, including the effect of moderating oil prices, the “food vs fuel” debate, poverty reduction potential, carbon emissions levels, sustainable biofuel production, deforestation and soil erosion, loss of biodiversity, impact on water resources, as well as energy balance and efficiency. Hence, there is a need for utilizing an alternative source and process for the production of biofuels.